Troth
by RyuVampiress
Summary: Discopie. When Pinkie Pie is unable to carry their child to term again, what is the Lord of Chaos to do? Distraction seems the best route. Started sad, but we'll see how far this gets. Just a teaser for now. Not sure on the rating either.


Heartache

Pinkie Pie trotted into her house on the edge of the Everfree forest and shut the ornate blue door behind her. It had been quite a while since she had moved in with her boyfriend, and it was always nice to come home to a house that didn't receive the heat from a bakery below. She smiled wearily at the chocolate milk fountain, wondering once more if it was safe to drink... it wasn't exactly refrigerated. So once again, she ignored the temptation, though there wasn't much point in being careful now.

She wound her way past the oddities of the house, careful not to touch the innocent looking horn with the sign that read "Squeeze Me Gently" attached. Up and up she rose, following the inside corridor of the round tower. There was a cool breeze outside, so she had no doubt that the giant pinwheel on the roof was _not_ moving. She shook her head. It came with the territory. _As did..._ she opened the bedroom door, to see the most comfortable bed in existence... _that._

She dropped her saddlebag on the floor rather unceremoniously before crawling onto the yellow top of the cupcake. Her eyes were so heavy, but she tried her best to stay awake. She had to tell Discord when he got home.

It had happened... again.

The thought of it brought her back on high alert, but no tears shed this time. She had cried her eyes out already this morning. Now she was just exhausted. Again.

Why did this keep happening?

Her head rose a little bit when she heard someone enter the house. Discord had been very careful not to flash into the house... to try to prevent anything bad from happening. But it wasn't helping. Nothing seemed to help. His body slowly slithered into view, eyes downcast.

He didn't look her in the eyes, fearing the worst had come to pass once again.

"How did it go?"

The mare shook her head, tears coming forth once more. He came over and curled around her pink form as she began wailing.

"We'll find a way my dear..." He said softly, stroking her mane as she turned into his thin snakey chest.

"Why?" The mare cried out, bawling raggedly, "Why can't they just live?"

He shook his head, sorrow apparent in his features. He had an idea, but would never give up on his woman. Never. So he didn't tell her they weren't compatible. That they would never be able to have children. He made soft cooing noises until his own voice cracked, cool exterior finally breaking under the strain. He was hurting his love, physically and emotionally, but she wanted children so badly and he... he wasn't a stallion. He could never give her children, only heartache. That's all he felt he could give her lately.

"Pinkie..." he whispered,"I know you don't want to think about it... but... maybe we should at least consider adoption."

Another wail from her as she gripped him, his fur staining with her tears. She wanted his children, why couldn't he see? Adoption meant that they'd given up on giving him a blood son or daughter. It meant fuel for those who still whispered that he was a monster, even after all these years of living together peacefully in Ponyville. She wanted to prove them wrong... to have a beautiful son or daughter to show how truly un-monster like he was. To raise a child that was a part of him, a part of them both. Why couldn't her body just cooperate?

"I'm sorry my dear..." He whispered.

She shook her head, she knew he didn't want her to go through with this again.

"Did the doctor say..."

"Within the week." She didn't let the sentence dangle long, thinking of the stillborn she would have. They buried each child that could have been in the backyard, under a rosebush. There were three now, and within the week another would join them.

"Why..." Pinkie said weakly, feeling utterly defeated.

"Maybe its not meant to be... I want this too, Pinkamena . I'm sorry I can't..." His face crumpled and the mare shook her head, holding him closer.

"Don't go there. Not now, please." She mumbled, giving the draconequus another squeeze. He nodded mutely, stroking her hair lightly with his paw. Another fetus to add to the others. The possibility of having children was there but...

They held each other, the spirit of chaos once again going over his options. It wasn't as if he were cold, no. He was tired of his woman being hurt. And though his heart leapt whenever she became pregnant, he knew better than to get hopeful. The first time had been bad enough, he now wouldn't consider himself a father until his child came squalling out of Pinkie. He wasn't a patient man, but he could be for her... which meant she would want to go through with trying again. He could deny her - hardly a plan he enjoyed thinking of, he was still male. He could insist on adoption, or... he could find a suitable stallion. He clutched her tighter in reaction to his thoughts. Another man in his Pinkie Pie? He grit his teeth. Never was his initial thought but now... He looked down at her tear stained face. Now, he was seriously considering it. Not that he'd need to worry about it until her body recovered... which Pinkimena always seemed to rush. She needed something else to focus on, something big... Something...

The idea hit him and he rolled his eyes. How normal... therefore boring.

But it was what she had wanted long before the pregnancy. She hid her disappointment well. He laid her down on the bed, removing himself from her hooves and promising her that he'd return shortly.

He had planning to do. The first stop would be to the jewellery store.

He would have to propose if there were to be a wedding.


End file.
